The Night Before the Newts
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: On the night before the NEWTS, James and Sirius attend a party given by the Slytherins and the next generation continues the tradition.


**The Night before the NEWTS**

**Author's Note: I KNOW this is OCC it's because their all drunk and stressed for the NEWTS, deal with it, it's all in fun.**

Music blasted down from both dorm rooms into the dark common room. Bodies moved to the mixed beats, pressing tightly together in an orgy to the senses. James watched it all in near shock, glancing around him, trying to take it all in at once. Sirius grinned at James and nearly dove into the mass of bodies, worming his way across the Slytherin common room. He clapped someone on the back and motioned across the room to his best friend. Grey eyes light up at the sight of James and the man was across the room as if he apparated to the Gryffindor's side. "Glad you made it!" Lucius shouted in James's ear over the music, nibbling the sweet flesh below.

"I can't believelook at this!"

Lucius glanced around, frowning. "I know, most of them are studying still for the NEWTScome on!" He took James's hand and lead him into the mass of writhing bodies. Lucius moved to the music as if it were written for his body, hips pressed tightly against James's, arms around the other boy's neck. James blushed lightly, dancing with a slight hesitation. He looked around the room, trying to get more comfortable and nearly stopped dead in shock. Two feet away from him, Sirius was dancing with Snape, bringing the rating of the party down to a whole new level. Sirius waved a bottle of whiskey in James's general direction before starting a waltz with Snape that crushed many a toe.

James shook his head and let his eyes wander the room again, getting more comfortable dancing with Lucius. It was pretty much like trying to teach Peter to danceonly Lucius was more graceful and felt a whole hell of a lot better pressed against him. He raised an eyebrow at Lucius's current girlfriend, what was her name, Narcissa that was it. She had cut in on Sirius and Snape and was now doing something James vaguely remembered his parent's calling dirty dancing. To him it looked more liked clothed sex but that was apparently the point. James was jerked back to his own dance partner when Lucius started licking his way down James's neck. James shivered at the sensation, closing his eyes tightly. Lucius's chuckle sounded in his ear followed by his silky voice. "Thirsty Potter?"

James nodded and Lucius took his hand, leading him over to the table being used for the bar. Crabbe poured them both a glass of whiskey, not looking at James. Not everyone could forget the fact they were bitter enemies for the night. James shrugged and downed his glass, immediately gasping at the burning feeling in his throat. Lucius chuckled softly and handed him a glass of water. "Here Potter." He said, watching as James eagerly drank the water. Lucius shook his head and downed his drink, motioning for Crabbe to pour him another.

Sirius grinned at Narcissa as they moved, her blonde hair glinting different colors under the lights that a 7th year had conjured. She smiled up at him, turning so that her back was pressed against him. She intertwined their fingers and brought one of his hands up to her mouth, suckling lightly on the fingers.

Snape watched the pair from his seat in the corner. Goyle watched with him, frowning. "Black's hitting on Lucius's chick."

"Actually, she's hitting on him." Snape clarified, not taking his eyes off the two.

"Stillshould I beat him?"

"No, Lucius doesn't care anyway, he's too busy flirting with Potter."

"Ohwanna dance?"

Snape shrugged and stood, following Goyle into the mass of bodies.

James watched Snape and Goyle start dancing, smiling over the rim of his glass. Lucius followed what he was looking at and rolled his eyes. "Come on Potter, let's show them how it's done."

"Whatever you say Lucius." James said, grinning as he followed, allowing his mind to finally take in the fact that Lucius was hitting on him. He wrapped an arm around the pale boy's leather clad hips and followed him into the middle of the crowd.

Lucius grinned and pressed against James as they started to move again, hips tight against the taller boys, arms around his neck. James leaned down and kissed Lucius deeply, groaning softly.

Draco groaned softly, pulling away from Harry's lips, smirking up at him. "Knew you'd come around Potter." 

Harry shook his head, smirking and winked at Ron who was still twirling Pansy around the Slytherin common room. Ron waved and tilted his head at Neville who was dancing with Goyle, getting more and more flushed as the bigger boy's hands wondered around his robes. Harry grinned more and turned back to Draco. The shorter boy's pale face was flushed an ice pink, his blonde hair sticking to his neck with sweat.

Snape watched the stress release party with a wary eye, ignoring the couples making out on the couch around him. His eyes followed Potter and Malfoy as they got more involved in their dancing, edging closer towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He remembered watching two other young arch rivalstwo other wizards that delved into a night of passion. The boys dorms still had the chips in the wall from the battle that ensued the next morning.


End file.
